


Premiere Event.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Born To The Life [12]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibling rivalry gives way to sibling sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premiere Event.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blood and character death
> 
> Time element: Current day
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a story about vampires. Since we all know vampires don't really exist, then the characters can't be based on real people since those people can't be vampires in a world where such creatures don't exist. We personally don't know anything about these people's lives. Don't care to. In other words, it's fiction, folks, the product of overworked imaginations
> 
> Notes: The family's large. In the beginning was Pierce Brosnan, who had two sons, Sean Bean and Harry Sinclair. Then Sean met up with Peter Wingfield, Marton Csokas and Daragh O'Malley and they became the Four Horsemen; he also knocked up a few mortal women along the way and begat Gerard Butler, Patrick Bergin, Dominic Monaghan, Colin Farrell, Hugo Weaving and Tony Blair. Peter got 'round to begatting James Franco. Marton has Keanu Reeves. You get the point. There are a lot of familiar faces who've been made into vampires for our amusement.

Gerry's been to many Bond premieres over the years. He'd gone to every one of Pierce's, getting drunk on his grandfather's dime, but this is the first one that's his own. London's the first premiere, and after there's New York and London. And then Tokyo and Hong Kong, and Europe. Going everywhere, seeing everything, and it's going to be a month-long party.

This one is just getting started. Colin's here, of course, and he looks like he's enjoying himself. Chatting up some young thing, who looks like it's going to be dinner.

There's no reason not to come to the party. Colin's happy for his brother, knows what'll be his later. And then there's this delectable morsel he's talking with. Well, not really talking. More listening. The boy has the most delicious Southern accent, and Colin's betting his blood runs Jack Daniels. He's an actor, some new hot network drama. Colin doesn't care. He's dinner, or at least a nice appetizer.

Gerry makes his excuses to who he's talking to, and walks over to Colin, taking a few detours so he doesn't attract too much attention. It doesn't really work, too many eyes on him, but he's pretty sure no one's looking when he wraps his arm around Colin's waist. "Hey," he says to dinner. "I'm Gerry."

Colin can sense Gerry coming up behind him, doesn't resist the touch, even leans into it. Old buddies greeting one another. Of course. "Hi, Ger," he says. "This is Josh."

"Evening," Josh says, accent dripping of Blue Ridge mountains. "Good work."

"Josh is an actor, too," Colin says, turning his head, smiling at Gerry. "And he's been enjoying the champagne."

"Champagne. Delicious." Gerry licks his lips and slips his hand into Colin's pocket. "Share him with me, Col?"

"Of course, Ger." Colin dares to lean his head on Gerry's shoulder. Behaviour even the tabs'll chalk up to Farrell's drunken revelry. "What's a brother for? If not to share the spoils."

"Share?" Josh asks. His eyes widen with a realization. "You guys both?" Then he shrugs, finishes off his glass of champagne. "I guess. It's all right."

Colin laughs. "Isn't that sweet, Ger? He's not only blonde and fuckable. He's smart, too."

"I bet he is." Gerry reaches out and grabs Josh by the wrist, tugs him closer. "It's going to be much more than all right. Going to be fucking fantastic." Josh's throat looks so bitable that Gerry's fangs slice through his cheek before he realizes how far they're out. Oops.

Josh is oblivious to anything other than being manhandled, and he doesn't seem to mind that. Colin, however, is more observant and leans in, pressing his cheek to Gerry's. "You're bleeding, brother," he murmurs, "and it smells delicious. Back to our suite? Before the paps start taking the wrong kind of pictures."

"Good idea," Gerry mutters, swallowing the blood instinctively. Not as good as Josh's is going to be. He slides his finger up Colin's thigh through his pants. "Wanna leave together, or separately?"

"That depends." Colin slides his hand down over Gerry's arse. "You want the world knowing their Bond's a fag who's fuckin' his brother?" Never one to mince words, Colin grins. Not one to care what the world thinks, either, but Gerry has a bit more of a good reputation. "Speaking of queers, where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Well, they're stuck with me, but no." Gerry grins. He slides a finger down Josh's face. "You leave first. Col, what's your room number?"

"Hmm." Colin's momentarily distracted by Gerry's hand tracing Josh's face. "716." He grins as he takes Josh in hand, tugging him to one side. "Now don't get lost."

"I won't," Josh says.

Gerry watches as he leaves, then turns to Colin. "Which of us next?"

"Your party, so I'll leave." Colin leans in, gives Gerry what would look like a friendly hug. "Want I should wait and have him strip? Or would you prefer naked and tied to the bed?"

"Naked and tied." Gerry brushes his lips against Colin's cheek. "I like my food not to move." He pats Colin's back and moves away, off to walk the room once more before going up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Colin takes his time, but still manages to catch Josh before the elevator door closes. Unfortunately, they're not alone so he consoles himself with watching the middle-aged women from Ohio hit on him. No luck. Out on the same floor, he's shaking his head as he reaches the room, unlocks the door. "Naked, the minute you're in the door."

"Uh, yessir," Josh drawls. "Didn't realize you were brothers."

"Hmm, yes," Colin says, pushing the door open, walking across the room. "Large, extended family."

Josh follows, nudging the door shut with his hip, stripping as he moves closer to Colin. "So you're both gonna do me?" He's out of jacket and shirt's unbuttoned. "Guess I'm lucky tonight." Hem pulled out of trousers as Colin turns around.

"Something like that." He retrieves the length of rope from the top drawer. "On the bed, spread eagle."

There's no wait for the elevator and Gerry's on the seventh floor as fast as possible. He doesn't think too many people noticed. He lets himself into 716 and strips once inside. "He tied up yet?"

"Of course." Colin looks up from finishing off the last knot around Josh's ankle. He grins. "Spread, tied and gagged. Ready for the devouring." He straightens up, shirt unbutton and hanging loose over suit pants. "You look eager."

Gerry drops his suit jacket on the floor and unbuttons his shirt. "Very eager, darling brother." He pulls Colin closer and kisses him hard. "Mm. You're delicious. Bitten him yet?"

Colin kisses back, bruising at the corner of Gerry's mouth. "No. Saving him for my brother." He grins. "Privilege of elder and such. Although I did lick a good bit. Rather tasty."

"Nice to know you've learned respect." Gerry smirks. "I'll take top, you take bottom?"

"Thank you, brother." Colin steps back, finishes undressing. "Bite at orgasm, I presume."

"Best part." Gerry unfastens his suit pants and tugs them down. He looks at Josh. "You a virgin?"

Josh nods, muttering behind the silk tie gag. He's definitely a vamp virgin.

"I take it that's a yes, Ger," Colin says. "No sign of bites. Definitely no marks."

"Brill. Love 'em innocent." Gerry sits on the bed and runs his fingers down Josh's chest. "Let's make him bruised and bloody."

Colin's already at work, licking along the inside of Josh's knee. He glances up to see Josh's eyes open wider. "I think you got his attention, Ger. Bruised and bloody. And thoroughly well-fucked."

Gerry tweaks Josh's nipples. "Mmhmm. Bloody and fucked. Starting now." He lies half on Josh and scrapes his neck with his teeth. "Delicious."

Josh squirms, the gag keeping any screams in check. It's as much movement as he can make, hands and feet bound, and even the slightest shift pushes his flesh into vampires' fangs.

Gerry nicks Josh's throat and sucks. Mmm. Very very good.

Colin licks a path along Josh's thigh, nose teasing against the tip of the human's cock. He is delicious. He rakes his fang along the line of the femoral artery. "Blood's rich, Ger, right below the surface."

Gerry licks over the cut. "Is. Fucking great. As good as Jonny's was."

"Always tastes a bit different once they're turned," Colin says, sinking his mouth down over Josh's cock. The response is immediate, Josh jerking up and tugging at his restraints.

"Yeah. Wish they didn't." Gerry sucks hard on Josh's neck and then moves a little lower. "Then again, nothing like family."

Colin takes his fang over the sensitive flesh, eliciting another whimpered moan from Josh's throat. He slides his tongue over the faint trace of blood and sucks hard as he pulls back off the cock. "He makes a perfect vampire, Ger, totally devoted to his sire."

"And I like him like that." Gerry presses him thumbs into Josh's muscles. "Though sometimes I wish he was still desperate and dying."

"Oh, fuck, Ger, just drain him to nearly dry one night, leave him chained to the wall and he'll be desperate," Colin says, a random strangely fond old memory coming back. "He'll love it, too, no matter how much he may scream otherwise."

Josh winces, bites at the gag, wishes he could scream more vocally, wonders if maybe the network should be thinking about recasting his role.

"Way you loved it when Da did that to you?" Gerry moves up and gives Josh a bloody kiss, rubbing his fangs against Josh's bottom lip.

"Yeah, that way." Colin bites the crease of Josh's groin, licks at the blood. "It had its arousing moments."

"I bet it did," Gerry whispers, not an inch away from Josh's lips. "Like when Stuart found you crying on the floor."

"Stuart's very good at what he does."

Josh is wriggling now, pushing up against Gerry, tugging at the ropes around his wrists, mouth stretched around the gag. He obviously wants more, to kiss, to touch.

Colin pulls off Josh and stretches enough to swipe his tongue across Gerry's thigh. "I can look back on it with fondness," he says before sucking on his brother's leg.

"Bet you can." Gerry pushes Colin's head away and licks under the gag, then loosens it. He wants to hear Josh's screams. "Bet you wank to it."

"No, I wank to thoughts of what you do with Jonny." Colin's smirking and he takes another quick lick before glancing up to see Josh gasp for a fresh breath. "Do you plan on fucking him? Or is this suck and torture?"

"I thought we were going to suck when he came." Gerry licks his lips and pulls the gag all the way off with his teeth. "Well, lad? Do you want to come?"

"Fuck, yeah," Josh says, spitting out the words. "Suck. Fuck. Bite. I don't give a damn. Just make me come."

Colin laughs and leans down, licking the edge of Josh's hip. "Eager slut. Always a good thing. Then make him come, and we suck."

"Yes, Col." Gerry kisses Josh hard. He trusts that Colin will take care of things on the other end.

Colin picks up the pace, licking down over Josh's cock, taking the head into his mouth, sucking softly at first and then harder, just the head.

Gerry sucks on Josh's bottom lip and rubs his cock against his skin. Mmm. He can hear Josh's blood. And he's going to have it.

It won't take much to make Josh come. A few deep sucks. Colin opens his throat wider and slides down. Josh's cock teases at the back of Colin's throat.

Gerry sucks hard, teasing his tongue inside Josh's mouth. Those teeth, so much shorter than Gerry's used to. He presses down hard. He wants to bite at the exact moment.

Colin's adept at sensing the precise moment, that second where he slips his hand between their bodies and curls his fingers around Josh's balls, squeezes with gentle pressure. Josh cries out, his scream muffled by Gerry's tongue and lips, and Colin can scent the blood oozing under the restraints where Josh is pulling too hard, forcing his body up into the vampires' caresses. The human's almost there. Another second.

Josh can't hold back, no matter how hard he wants to. He's only human. And when he comes, it fills Colin's mouth, along with the blood Colin pulls out with a slice of fang over cock. It's not fair, being so cruel to a human, but it's way too much fun.

Gerry bites down and sucks. Oh, that's perfect. Spicy and warm and tinged with something beyond words. He'd kill Josh now, if that's what it takes.

Colin sucks until Josh is nearly empty, then he pulls off the cock and sinks his fangs into Josh's thigh. Josh scream. Loud enough to bring down the walls. Good thing the staff's been paid off, knows not to come in, to question. He bites into the femoral artery. Josh may bleed out. May not. It doesn't really matter. If it happens, then Gerry and Colin get to fuck in the fresh blood.

Gerry can feel Colin sucking from this end, and he sucks harder. It wouldn't be his first kill, and it won't be his last. The taste, it's adrenaline and fear, and it's intoxicating. And perfect.

The femoral's perhaps the most dangerous artery to pierce. Exsanguination is so simple when the blood's flowing so freely. Colin's siphons it off, rich and potent, until he starts to get the bitter taste of death, salt-lyme riding on the edge of the copper. He pulls off, kneels up. "Stop, Ger, he's dying. Blood's turning taint."

Gerry's already pulling off. He hates the taste of death. Too bitter for his taste. He licks his lips, and retracts his fangs, the motion of his head sweeping his hair behind his back. "Delicious."

"Decidedly." Colin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then sucks the bloody come from his wrist. "Shame to lose him." Josh's body is jerking, last throes of mortality, and Colin moves to one side of the legs, leans over Gerry's back, pulls away his brother's hair and kisses his neck. "Love sharing him with you."

"Mmm." Gerry lifts Colin up by the neck and kisses him. "We should share more, brother. Gramps was right."

"I think I would agree," Colin murmurs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gerry's waist. Maybe it's time to put old animosities to sleep, like Pierce says. The kiss lingers, builds, then Colin pulls back enough to make the offer. "Want me? Anything."

"Bottom," Gerry says. "Or blowjob." He licks the last of the blood off of Colin's face and then kisses his cheekbone. "Which?"

"Bottom," Colin says. He's sated with blood and feeling incredibly generous, or rather desirous. "Take me, Gerry."

"Gladly." Gerry kisses Colin hard, pushing him down against the bed. He pushes the body away. It's dead. What matters now is fucking his younger brother.

It's easy to ignore the corpse. It's been drained of anything worth the time and effort, and it won't really start smelling for awhile yet. Long enough for baby brother to get fucked, and Colin's smiling as he spreads himself under Gerry's body. "Know I don't have to ask, but brutal would be nice."

"I thought it went without saying." Gerry nuzzles Colin's throat and contemplates ripping it out later. Colin might not like that, but Gerry sure would.

Colin's hands are on Gerry's back and he digs his nails in, scraping hard, bringing blood up under them. "Of course. As does the 'feel free to bite' comment."

"Of course." Gerry gives Colin a biting kiss on his pulse point, then moves lower. He isn't hungry, but that doesn't mean that family blood wouldn't be welcome.

Being bitten by your own brother's better than anything, even Da sinking his fangs into Colin's neck. Not that Sean does it very often. He pulls his legs up, hooking his feet over Gerry's hips, begging with his body for what he's anticipating.

Gerry scrapes his teeth down Colin's stomach, digging them in and then licking up the rivers of blood. Delicious. Makes him wonder just what Colin would taste like if he bit his cock.

Colin would bleed out for his brother. If Gerry asked. He's never admitted it, not to anyone, but there's a love and a trust that runs deep, filters through even his arguments. Just took the damned Bond franchise to get them together like this.

Gerry hums when he gets to his brother's cock. Very nice. He slides his teeth up it, not pressing in, not until he gets to the foreskin. Then he slashes.

"Bloody fuckin' hell, Ger." Colin's body jerks, involuntary response to incredible pain. Intense. Rich. "Oh, god." He comes without thinking, without so much as a warning. "Fuck, brother, that hurts."

Gerry licks the semen with the blood. Excellent mix. "Know it did." There's blood on Gerry's face and he moves up the bed so that Colin can lick it off.

Colin licks with abandon, dragging his tongue over Gerry's lips first, then his cheek. "You taste good with me all over your face." He wouldn't mind the taste again, over and over even. "What else can I do for you, brother?"

He's changed his mind. "A blowjob." He wants to see if Colin can use his teeth. "Something good."

"Always good." Colin's smirking, moving slowly. "On your back, brother."

"Yes, sir." Gerry rolls onto his back and bares his teeth. "Don't hold back."

"Now why would I hold back?" Colin crawls into position, dips his head and drags his tongue over Gerry's cock. He presses down, making it as rough as he can, while slipping his hand between his brother's legs, stretching his fingers and rubbing over the patch of rough skin behind the balls. Then he lets a fang descend, nicks it over the tip of the cock, catching the drop of blood on his tongue before taking the cock itself into his mouth, sucking hard.

No reason at all why Colin should hold back. Gerry moans and weaves his fingers together above his head. Fuck, Colin's fantastic. Just the right amount of pain, just the right amount of blood.

Give the Irish lad half a chance and he'll do it right. Colin keeps his fingers in place, curling up under the balls while his mouth devours cock, pressing his face forward until he's breathing -- not necessary, but rather enjoyable -- nothing from Gerry's scent, his throat full of swollen flesh.

"Oh, _fuck_." Colin's good. Must be all those years of being passed from horseman to horseman and brother to brother.

Colin smiles around Gerry's cock, presses his tongue into the underside. He knows he's doing a good job. Now just to scrape with fang a bit more and get his brother to come. That's all he needs.

It is all he needs. The blood makes him hard, always does. And death is always better than anything. Colin's trick makes Gerry come, and his teeth scrape the inside of his cheeks.

Blood and come and the succulent smell of Josh's soul slipping finally away. It's delicious. Colin can't suck hard enough to get it all down, throat washed into pink froth and when he pulls back, he's licking Gerry's cock clean, sealing the wound he made, glancing up at his brother with a sinful smile. "Did I do good?"

Gerry groans. "Yes. You did very good, little brother." Pierce was definitely right. He needs to keep his brother around.


End file.
